Secrets
by LawlietLovesChocolate
Summary: France suspects that something "romantic" is going on between America and England. This story contains USUK/America x England.


**Edit: I know now that I accidentally put China as a member of the G8, not Canada. Sorry about that. But I've fixed it now, so no worries!**

* * *

Ever since America grew up, him and England had had a "special relationship".

They had worked hard to keep it a secret, though.

But it was equally difficult for both of them to hide their true feelings.

America and England had always acted very odd when they were near each other. America had constantly been trying to avoiding looking at England, but most of the time he would give up right away. They would eventually just gaze at each other for a while, almost making it look like they were in love. At least, that was what France believed it looked like.

But the weird thing was that whenever that saw each other, the two men always seemed to be blushing. And when both of the countries were talking (alone, that is), they appeared to be baffled and embarrassed. France sometimes even eavesdropped on their conversations, and he could tell that they were both most definitely flustered. America and England had always stuttered when talking with each other, and their voices were very unsteady.

France was perhaps the only person that truly thought that something romantic (and maybe even sexual) was going on between the two.

He kept this belief to himself, though, because he was at least smart enough to know that if he told the other countries about it, they would most likely not believe him, and that it would only result in pissing England off if he heard about it. And pissing England off was never a good thing.

Mostly everyone suspected that something was going on between the two, but they did not expect anything that France did.

The countries were not prepared (not including France, of course) for what was really going on between America and England, though, when they finally found out the truth.

* * *

It was another _hectic, chaotic, unruly, rebellious, disruptive_ day for the G8 countries.

The Axis and Allies were having another conference, where, obviously, absolutely nothing was getting done. It was the same thing as usual; Italy was talking about pasta and not paying any attention to anybody, Germany was trying to get everyone to shut up and work, Japan was quietly speaking his own opinion (but no one even heard him because of how loud the room was at the moment), Russia was unknowingly sitting on Canada, Canada was attempting to get out from under Russia (None of the countries could even see Canada so nobody was trying to help him), and France was cracking perverted jokes and doing perverted things while arguing along with America and England.

Yes, everything I just mentioned were completely normal things to occur for the Axis and Allies.

Everyone was interrupted, though, by the extremely loud (and angry) voice that belonged to Germany, "JUST SHUT UP, EVERYONE! WE NEVER GET ANYTHING DONE WHEN WE HAVE ZESE MEETINGS, SO VE MIGHT AS VELL JUST END IT NOW!"

The room instantly fell quiet as everyone considered the German's words. The silence had enveloped the entire room.

Japan was the first to speak up after the long, awkward moment of noiselessness,"I agree with Germany-san; it is true that we armost never get anything done when we have these meetings. I think that it would be best to end it now."

"Ve~ I agree too. I wanna go home and eat pasta~" Italy said in agreement.

Other countries began to speak up, and soon everyone was talking again.

"I guess zat's settled, zen…" Germany stated quietly.

Countries eventually began to leave the conference room, until the only people left were America, England, and France.

France was about to exit the room when he noticed that after he'd leave, England and America would be the only people left, "Amérique, Angleterre, why aren't you leaving yet? Perhaps you two have something private to discuss~?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU BLOODY FROG! WHY DO YOU EVEN WANT TO KNOW?!" England screamed angrily.

"Yeah dude, it's none of your business!" America said in response.

"Oi, oi~ I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad~ Well then, Adieu~!" France stated as he finally abandoned the conference room.

**_ I wonder why they got so angry at me when I asked that question…_**

France walked sluggishly down the hallway, looking for the exit. He did want to leave, but a numerous amount of questions plagued his mind; _**What are those two doing in their? What are they talking about? Why do they have to be left alone?**_

Eventually his curiosity got the best of him, causing the man to turn around and start walking back where he came from.

**_ I'll just eavesdrop on their conversation for a bit. I must know what they're talking about~!_**

The Frenchman arrived at the door, and pushed it open the slightest bit, just enough so he could hear (and see) what was going on inside.

France didn't hear talking, though.

Instead he heard something entirely different; moaning.

"A-America~"

"Iggy~"

Looking through the tiny door opening, he could see America and England passionately making out.

**_ I was right! Something romantic is going on between these two!_**

France almost burst into the room to interrupt them; but something had stopped him from doing so.

Just as he was about to open the door, he had gotten an idea.

A very wicked idea.

France quietly stepped away from the entrance and began looking for the other countries.

They were in for a big surprise, that's for sure.

In less than five minutes, he had somehow managed to gather everybody together again, and was now leading them toward the same conference room that they had just left.

"I don't understand what we're doing! We just left the conference room; why are we returning to it?"

"France, why are we going back? I wanna go home now and eat pasta~!"

None of the countries were happy with France; I'm certain of that. Most of them only wanted to return to their houses and just relax. A majority of those poor, innocent souls didn't deserve to see what France showed them next.

"We're back~!" the Frenchman said as he pushed open the doors to the conference room.

America and England were still making out eagerly.

"Ohonhonhon~ What do we have here~?"

"AHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" England shouted as he pulled his lips away from America's.

Everyone just stared at America and England in horror.

_ "What… the… hell…?"_

* * *

That night, France received a single text from England.

He looked at his cellphone. The message was only two words long; _**Fuck you**_ is what the text read.

For some reason America didn't seem too pissed at France, but then again, England had been the one that had suggested that they keep their relationship a secret.

France could only chuckle as he read the message. England would probably hate him for the rest of his life, but he didn't care.

**_My plan succeeded!_**

* * *

**A / N: Sorry for the crappy ending. I seriously couldn't think of any good way to end the story. Feedback is appreciated!**

**-Translations-**

**Amerique = America**

**Angleterre = England**

**Adieu = Goodbye**


End file.
